Apparences trompeuses
by Macklefreez
Summary: Lorsque Draco trouve un mot doux de Ginny, adressé à Harry, il voit son monde s'écrouler... Mais faut il vraiment se fier aux apparences ? SLASH M/M HPDM ! Enjoy !


Hello,  
>Une petite fic' pour le plaisir, un petit Drarry.<br>Evidemment Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.  
>Rating : K<p>

Enjoy it people ! ^^

Macklefreez 

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

_Mon Ry' adoré, juste pour te dire que …_

Stop ! Attendez.

On rembobine.

D'où cette espèce de belette en chaleur ose appeler mon copain « MON Ry' adoré » ? Déjà c'est quoi ce Mon, là. C'est pas vrai ça, il faut que je lui écrive sur le front pour que les gens comprennent ? Hmmm, idée intéressante !

Harry Potter, propriété de Draco Malefoy.

Franchement, quoi de plus bandant qu'un Potter, à part un Potter avec votre acte de propriété écrit en toutes lettres sur son corps, un corps à se damner soit dit en passant ! Enfin bref, revenons à nos … belettes.

_Mon Ry' adoré, juste pour te dire qu'avec ton cerveau de scrout à pétards amnésique, tu as oublié un petit quelque chose chez moi hier soir ! N'hésites pas à passer, je t'attends !_

Whaaaaat ?… Je rêve … C'est pas possible. Par Salazar, il me … Avec elle ?! Cette espèce de balafré sans cervelle, ce fils de p... biiiiiiiiiiiiip.

**Pour cause d'excès de grossièreté, ce passage a été censuré.**

C'est pas vrai, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Mais il était chez elle, alors qu'il m'a dit qu'il était au bureau pour rendre des dossiers en retard ! Mais punaise, je l'ai appelé hier soir, je le croyais entre deux piles de dossiers et en fait il était entre les deux jambes de cette … Et ben, moi qui lui ai toujours assuré qu'il ne savait pas mentir, il cachait bien son jeu ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, avec ses beaux yeux, il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule !

Comment peut il me faire ça après cinq ans ! Cinq putain d'années ! Cinq ans de déclarations, de promesses, de disputes, de réconciliations. Tout ça pour aller voir ailleurs … Et la belette femelle pour arranger le tout ! La sœur de son meilleur ami, que dis-je, de son frère ! Ça frise l'inceste !

Il a tout foutu en l'air. Il est le premier à qui j'ai offert mon cœur, et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'écraser sous son pied. Ça fait un mal de chien ! Je lui ai tout donné et c'est comme si en couchant avec elle, il avait tout jeter au feu sans un regard en arrière.

C'est fini maintenant, mais je suppose que c'est ce qu'il voulait ?! On a toujours l'impression que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres mais quand ça vous tombe dessus, je vous jure …

Je crois que j'ai même pas la force de rester pour m'expliquer avec lui. De toute façon, y'a rien à expliquer, c'est trop tard. Il me reste deux heures, j'ai le temps de prendre mes affaires et de me casser avant qu'il arrive.

**POV Harry**

Ça y'est ! Ma journée est enfin finie. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, retrouver mon petit confort et surtout mon petit ange, qui doit m'attendre.

Ce soir, c'est décidé, je dis tout à Draco. Bon j'avoue, au départ j'étais pas très chaud mais c'est Ginny qui m'a poussé et je peux rien lui refuser.

Pfff, être auror, c'est peut être cool, mais être obligé de marcher du bureau à l'appart' ça l'est beaucoup moins !

Tiens, la porte est fermée à clé, c'est pas normal, d'habitude Draco est déjà rentré à cette heure là. Sa voiture n'est pas là non plus …

Oh la, j'aime pas ça. J'aime pas ça du tout. Vous savez quand vous chopez cette espèce de boule au ventre, nan ? Bah moi si, et quand ça arrive, ça n'augure rien de bon en général. Je trifouille toutes mes poches pendant de longues minutes avant d'enfin trouver mes clés. Je les glisse dans la serrure et pousse délicatement la porte. Je passe à peine le pas que je sens que quelque chose a changé. Il fait si … froid. J'appelle Draco, mais seul le silence me répond. Je pose mes clés sur le buffet et accroche mon blouson au porte-manteau. Je m'avance dans le salon, les sourcils froncés. J'ai l'impression … qu'il manque quelque chose. Je fais le tour de l'appartement mais aucune trace de Draco, je sors mon téléphone pour l'appeler. Plus de batterie. Évidemment. Je soupire avant d'aller dans la chambre pour récupérer le câble. Mais alors que je me penche à côté du lit pour l'attraper je remarque que la porte du placard de Draco est entrouverte … Oh je vois … Monsieur veut jouer à cache-cache … Je souris en me relevant. Il aime beaucoup ce genre de plan, au début je trouvais ça puéril, mais comme ça finit très souvent en partie de jambe en l'air torride, j'ai finis par m'y habituer. Je m'avance lentement et tends la main vers la poignée avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte.

-Ah ! Je t'ai ….

Mais alors que je pense trouver Draco, je ne fais face qu'au vide. Je reste figé quelques instants, fixant les cintres où devrait normalement se trouver la tonne et demi de vêtements de mon homme. Je referme le placard, me retourne et me dirige comme un zombie vers la salle de bain. Je fais coulisser la porte mais comme je le redoute tout les produits qui s'entassent normalement autour du lavabo ont eux aussi disparus. Cette réalisation me fait sursauter et je commence à paniquer. Je cours dans le salon, et je me rends compte qu'en fait la totalité de ses affaires ne sont plus là. Je tourne et tourne sur moi même, totalement affolé, où est-il, pourquoi est-il parti, avec qui ? Je finis par m'adosser au mur et me laisse glisser le long. Tout est si calme, et pourtant mon esprit est un grand bordel. Je comprends tellement rien, je soupire et rejette la tête en arrière. C'est à ce moment que je vois une feuille blanche, posée sur le bar. Je me lève en trombe et manque de trébucher avant d'attraper la feuille. Mes yeux parcourent la feuille rapidement, mais plus mon regard descend, plus il se fait vide...

_Mon P'tit Pote Potter …_

_J'ai pas grand chose à te dire en fait. A part Bravo sûrement... Nan mais c'est vrai, j'ai toujours pensé que tu ne savais pas mentir, mais je me suis trompé apparemment … Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule hein ? Tu t'es bien amusé j'espère ? Ouais, je suis sûre que t'as bien ris avec tes amis quand tu leur as raconté comment tu as fait succombé Draco Malfoy … Enfin. Bonne chance dans la vie. Sois bien heureux avec ta belette, et votre futur portée de mioches roux._

_Avec tout mon dégoût,_

_D.M._

La feuille me glisse entre les doigts et va se poser par terre. Cette fois ci, je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Il a l'air tellement … Froid. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?  
>Je …. Mes yeux fixe la feuille au sol et j'aperçois une écriture soignée, mais ce n'est pas celle de Draco. Je ramasse la feuille les sourcils froncés, je lis le mot. Meeeerde … j'ai oublié la bague. Mais quel con. Penser à ça me permet d'oublier quelques instants que l'amour de ma vie est parti, et que je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. A la lumière comme ça, je peux apercevoir les mots assassins de Draco à travers la feuille. Attends … Est ce que … Non, c'est pas … Mais si … Il pense que je le trompe ! Mais quel idiot ! Je suis tellement soulagé qu'un rire nerveux me prends et je ris pendant de longues minutes avant d'enfin reprendre mon souffle. Savoir pourquoi et savoir que ce n'est pas vrai me fait du bien mais ne résout pas tout. Je ne sais pas où il est et je suis presque sûr que même si je l'appelle il ne me répondra pas. Je reste assis quelques minutes avant de finalement me lever, j'attrape mes clés et mon manteau avant de quitter l'appartement. Je me dis que puisque je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, je vais aller chercher la bague. Parce que oui, avant que Monsieur nous fasse son petit show … Non effectivement, je peux comprendre le raisonnement, je lui ai effectivement menti hier, mais bon … Je pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais chez Ginny pour qu'elle prépare mon mariage, enfin le notre du coup. Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question, ce que je disais donc, c'est que j'avais prévu effectivement de le demander en mariage ce soir. Je sors de chez nous et transplane directement chez la jeune femme rousse. Je sonne à la porte et j'entends ses pas derrière la porte. Elle ouvre et me lance un grand sourire lorsqu'elle me voit. Je le lui rends et l'enlace. Elle rit puis se détache de moi, elle pose ensuite ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde moqueusement.<p>

-Oui, je sais Gin', j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge.

Elle rit de nouveau avant de me faire rentrer à sa suite. Je me dirige de suite vers le salon, où je repère l'écrin de velours sur la table. Je m'assois sur le canapé avant de l'attraper et le glisser dans la poche intérieur de mon manteau. Ginny revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé. Elle s'assoit das le fauteuil en face de moi, glisse un sucre et un peu de lait dans sa tasse avant de la prendre dans ses mains.

-Alors, j'en déduis que tu as eu mon mot ?

Sa remarque me rappelle Draco et mon regard s'assombrit. Je regarde Ginny avant de lui répondre.

-Et bien … Pas vraiment.

Ginny me regarde et fronce les sourcils, cherchant une explication dans mes yeux.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai eu. C'est Drago en fait.

-Ah … Merde. Tu crois qu'il a compris qu'on parlait de …

Je ris, mais m'arrête rapidement.

-Hum … Non, pas vraiment. En fait … Il pense que le trompe. Avec toi.

-Quoi ?! Je .. Oh … Ouais.

-Bah ouais. Du coup quand je suis rentré, il était parti, avec toutes ses affaires donc …

-Tu n'as l'air très inquiet Harry.

-Ben je me dis qu'à partir du moment où je parviens à savoir où il est, il me suffit de lui dire la vérité, non ?

-Oui je suppose.

**POV Draco :**

Han, j'arrive pas à le croire. Il aura vraiment pas perdu de temps. Je penser aller dire ses quatre vérités à l'autre pimbêche. Mais quand je suis arrivé j'ai trouvé ce petit con en train de boire un thé avec elle, comme si de rien n'était. Je serre les dents pour empêcher les larmes de couler mais elles sont déjà là, au bord de mes yeux. Je ferme les yeux et me répète comme un mantra : un Malfoy ne pleure pas, un Malfoy ne pleure pas. J'ai tellement l'air con, derrière cette fenêtre, à regarder l'homme avec qui j'ai passé 5 ans de ma vie, boire un thé avec sa pute alors que je viens de le quitter. Je sens la colère monter, et monter en moi jusqu'au point de non retour. Je grogne, ramasse un caillou dans l'herbe à mes pieds et le lance de toutes mes forces dans la fenêtre. Le carreau se brise et le projectile vient frapper la tasse d'Harry, posée sur la table de salon. Le brun sursaute et se retourne brusquement et je vois son regard s'illuminer quand il me voit. Il n'a même pas l'air triste. Il n'en a rien à foutre. Je tente de ravaler mes larmes, en vain, et me retourne pour partir. Je l'entends appeler mon nom mais je ne veux pas me retourner. Je suis à peine au bout de l'aller que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. J'aimerais courir, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Il me rattrape rapidement et m'agrippe par les épaules pour me retourner. Je le repousse, mais il ne me lâche pas.

-Mais lâche moi merde ! T'en as pas fait assez encore !? Retourne la voir, et reste avec elle !

-Draco ! Draco, écoute moi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Ah bon ? Alors quand tu es chez elle au lieu d'être au bureau, ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Vous jouez à la belote peut être ?

-Non, Draco, laisse moi t'expliquer !

-Y'a rien à expliquer !

Je le regarde, et lui crache à la figure. Sous la surprise, il me lâche enfin et je me retourne. Je fais quelques pas lorsqu'il m'appelle.

-Quoi encore ? Qu'est ce que t'as encore à ...

Je me retourne et reste figé par la scène. Harry est là, un genou à terre, un écrin de velours dans les mains avec une bague absolument magnifique à l'intérieur.

-Mais qu'est ce que …

-Voilà Draco. Je ne comptais pas faire ça de cette manière. Mai tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. J'avais prévu de t'emmener dans le restaurant de notre premier rendez-vous et de glisser la bague au fond de ta coupe de champagne. Mais je suppose qu'en plein milieu de la rue, alors que tu viens de me cracher dessus c'est pas mal aussi.

Je sèche rapidement mes yeux, et le regarde avec mépris.

-Le sarcasme ne te va vraiment pas Potter.

-Je peux en dire autant de toi avec les larmes Drago.

Je hausse un sourcil et esquisse un sourire.

-Bon, tu me laisses finir ?

Je lui fais signe de continuer, et je ne peux empêcher mon sourire de s'étendre, progressivement.

-Donc, je disais, je ne voulais pas le faire dans ces conditions mais bon … Nous y voilà. Draco, tu es l'amour de ma vie, et même si tu as l'air d'en douter, je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Tu m'as offert cinq ans de bonheur et je veux t'en offrir toute une vie. Draco Lucius Malfoy, veux tu m'épouser ?

-C'est pas trop tôt …

-Pardon !? Mais t'es vraiment incroyable, toi ! Je te …

Je m'avance et colle ma bouche à la sienne pour le faire taire. Et là, tout contre ses lèvres, je lui murmure :

- ...Oui.

* * *

><p>Voilàààà. Laissez une petite review ! Pleeaaaaaaase !<p> 


End file.
